I Will Always Love You
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: John won his belt back from Bastista and Randy came out and hugged John. That is when John felt for Randy and Randy felt the same but they couldn't tell each other yet, it had take an accident to finally express their feeling for each other.
1. I Will Always Love You

**Note: All kinds of emotions are in this fic, and some Mpreg **

Randy was thinking to himself about John and how he wished he could see him and tell him how he feels about him. He was to busy thinking and didn't see the car that was about to hit him, he looked up suddenly and tried to swerve but couldn't, they had hit head on.

The only one that knew Randy was in the hospital was Hunter, he had seen what happened. Randy called him earlier that day to tell him he was going to see John one day soon. Hunter was on the verge of tears and praying that his friend would survive also for the courage to help and comfort John during this time. He hated to call John with bad news but he had to know about Randy so he called him.

John had just got home and seen his phone ringing, when he answered it he found out it was Hunter. He told himself something must have happened because Hunter only called him when bad news comes, it was 7 months ago when he last called him to tell him that Randy broke his neck. "Hey John, this is Hunt." John heard the sadness in his voice, and prayed it wasn't about Randy, but he braced himself for the worst. "Hunter what's wrong?" "John, its Randy, he's in the hospital, he had gotten in a head on collision the driver of the other car died, I don't know about Randy." John couldn't breathe he started to cry, and he heard Hunter sniffling. Randy had to be alright he hadn't told Randy his feels for him yet. "Johnny, we have to be strong, Randy is tough he'll make it through. I am going to go see him you want to go?" John was shaken up and snapped at Hunter with tears in him eyes. "Don't call me Johnny, Randy calls me that only." "I'm sorry I totally forgot that he called you that." "I will go with you and I know Randy is tough I am just afraid." Hunter wished he was there in person to tell him so he could wrap him up and give him a big hug. "I'll pick you up in 10 mins." "Ok thanks for telling me about Randy." "I know how much you love him." "Come get me now please." the phone call ended. John was on his way to get dressed when his eyes landed on a picture Ted had taken of him and Randy goofing off together. That was one of the many pictures he had of Randy. He fell apart just looking at the picture, he took it down hugged it, cried, kissed it, and prayed that his lover would survive.

Hunter finally came over and picked him up 30 mins later, while they were in the car Kris told John that he would be there for him through the whole process. "Hunt please don't talk right now I am worried about Rand." "Ok John I will turn the radio on." "That will help maybe." Hunter turned the radio on but he forgot he had the wrestling CD in and the first song that came on was "Voices" John heard the song and cried so hard, it was Randy's song he came out with on Raw and John always listened for the song so he could see his baby strut out. He exploded with tears. Hunter looked at him and turned off the radio. "What's wrong John?" "Hunt, don't you know who's song that is?" he remembered and realized that the CD was still in and that was Randy's song. "Oh John, I am sorry I forgot to take out the CD today. I am worried about Randy too, I look up to him as a brother. We are going to get through this. " I know we will and I will try to stop crying."

They both got to the hospital and were looking for a nurse but found Randy first. "Oh Hunt look at him." "I see him." Hunter said teary eyed. John was already crying and he saw Hunter fixing to cry but it looked like he was fighting it. "Hunt it is alright to cry." John told him through his tears. "John I want to be there for you and if I am crying it will look like we will both need comforting." "Hunt we will get through this together and I know it will be hard." Hunter couldn't keep it together now he and John were both crying. "John lets go see Randy." When they got in the room the tears came back. They saw Randy with tubes coming out of his mouth and he looked frozen. Hunter got down and started praying again, he turned to John which was pale. "Hunt I hope he makes it." "Me too John." "I love him so much and if he goes he won't know how much I love him." Hunter was thinking of how he could tell Stephanie and Vince what happened to Randy when he could hardly help John. A nurse came in and asked, "What are yall doing in this private room?" "This is my brother." Hunter lied. John was crying when he went over to see Randy, he touched and kissed Randy's cold hand and put it to her face. "Baby please wake up." he cried. The nurse told them that Randy is very lucky to survive but he is in bad shape and didn't see him making it past a week. He was in a deep coma, had broken ribs, and sprained hand. John started shaking and crying then he fell on the floor next to Randy's bed. Hunter picked him up, hugged him, and told him to just talk to Randy. He went to talk to Randy and told him he loved him as a boyfriend then he told Hunter to go home and get some rest. He was going to read to Randy, Hunter left and he was all alone with Randy.

John packed his journal because he was going to tell Randy all his secrets he wrote about him, hoping he would hear him and wake up. He read and read until he fell asleep. He dreamt Randy was better and by his side. He woke up suddenly and saw Randy in his same state he cried and cried.

Hunter went home to tell Stephanie about Randy. "Hunt, where have you been?" "Steph, I have some bad news, Randy is in a coma." Stephanie started to cry, Hunter went to pick her up and sat her on his lap. "Hunt I am worried about Randy." "John is too, he is barely hanging on, and we have been crying off and on all day and night long." " was so good to us, we wouldn't have anything if it wasn't for Randy. I don't know how we could get through this if Randy goes." "Can you and John stop saying that, he is fighting and he will never give up." they were both crying now. "Hunt I want to go see Randy." "Ok we'll go now."

John was singing to Randy when he saw Stephanie and Hunter coming through the doors. "John, Steph wanted to see Randy." He and Steph went to see Randy. "Randy, this is Steph I am looking forward to when you wake up and be with us again. I also w-want t-to t-thank y-you f-for w-what y-you d-done f-for u-us." Steph broke down after he kissed Randy's cold cheek, and John started to cry too. Hunter went to go hug them both. 20 mins later they went home. John was there with Randy again alone.

2 weeks later Randy's mom and dad came up to see him. The doctor told them that Randy maybe brain dead. John couldn't control himself, he went to call Hunter to come comfort him. Hunter was there in 10 mins. "Hunter, I don't what to do if Randy goes." "He won't die he will fight." "Hunt the doctors said he maybe brain dead." "I didn't know that." he said with tears. "We need to go see Randy." "I am right behind you John." "Hunt, I am so guilty I should've told Randy I loved him then he wouldn't be here." "John don't blame yourself." he went over to hug him. "John you here to tell Randy goodbye?" the doctor asked him. He shook his head and ran to Hunter and Randy's mom crying. "John, tell Randy how you feel about him." Randy's mom said. "OK I will." he went running to Randy's bedside crying. "Can I have some time alone with Randy please?" everyone was out in a matter of seconds. John was almost in bed with Randy only a foot separating them he spoke softly to him and stroked his soft hair. "Randy, baby, I love you so much I would be glad if you would wake up. I wish you love me as much as I love you. I will always love you no matter what happens." he kissed him on the cheek but wanted to kiss his lips he went to tell the family to come in. They all came in except for Hunter he had left a note. "Hunter left you a note to read." Randy's mom said. John thanked her and hugged her. The note had said to call him if Randy makes it or not, he had to sit down because Hunter always had hope for Randy and now he said to call if Randy dies, also the reality sat in on him that Randy might not make it. Randy's parents said their teary goodbyes and told John that he could stay with Randy. Randy's mom couldn't leave her baby so she stayed in the hall wishing he wake up.

20 mins later John went to tell Randy he loved him again he cried himself to sleep thinking about the times he was with him and he might not ever see his smile or voice again. When he woke up Randy was beside him on the pullout bed, he thought he was dreaming so he pinched himself. "Baby boy, what are you doing?" Rand, you are alive, I thought I was dreaming." he sobbed. "Johnny, baby, please don't cry I am alright now, I didn't give up." "Rand, I love you so much I didn't know what I would've done if I lost you." "Baby I didn't die and I love you too!" John went over and kissed his lips where he felt at peace at. "I have been here crying, praying, and telling you for 2 weeks that I love you." "I know I heard you 100 times and momma, Steph, and Hunt told me too!" "Rand, I told Steph I would call him when you wake up and I think your mom is still here, I will be back." "Ok Johnny, I love you!" "I love you too!" they departed with a kiss.

When John got in the hallway he busted into tears, Randy's mom heard him crying and asked, "Did he go to the angels?" "No! He is awake!" "John, I knew you would make him wake up he loves you." "Elaine, I didn't save him, he saved himself, and he kept fighting and didn't give up. I know he loves me, I love him too!" he left and went to call Hunter.

"HUNTER, HE IS UP!" he yelled into the phone he felt eyes looking on him but he didn't care his lover was alive. "John, I am so happy, I told him today that you loved him the same way he loves you." "Oh Hunt thanks so much." Your welcome John I'll be up there after I tell Steph he's up, she was crying as much as you." "That is because everyone loves Randy!" "True John!" he walked back in the room waiting for Hunter to come up, he saw Elaine and the nurse talking to Randy. The nurse told Randy that he has a sprained hand, but his ribs were healed. "Oh that is why I couldn't touch my baby's face." "Yes, you are healing very fast and you will be moved to a room outside the ICU shortly." "Ok!"

10 mins later Hunter came up "Hey bubby! We have been waiting for you to wake up." "I know, this little cutie has been waiting every second." Randy said as he hugged John. ""Yes he has Rand, he loves you." "I know I love him too!" "Step wants you to call her, I told her you were awake and alright but she wants to hear you say it." "Ok I will call her." so Randy called Stephanie and told her he was alright, after the call Hunter told Randy and John goodnight and went home. Right after Hunter left, the nurse came to move Randy to a room out of the ICU. Soon after that Randy had John in his bed in a private room it was 11:30pm and John had a rough 2 weeks and he was getting tired, he smiled because he had Randy to snuggle up to. "Baby boy, I know you are tired but I have a question." "What baby?" "Who told you I was here?" "Hunter did, he was in a store down from where you had the wreck and called me he was very afraid and I was too." "I need to pay him back." "No he told me he repaid you back after all you done for him and Stephanie and he looks up to you as a brother." "He has never told me that before." he kissed John. "Babe the day Hunter took me up here to see you we listened to the radio but Hunter had the WWE CD in and the first song we heard was "Voices" and I broke down b-because I-I d-didn't k-know I-If y-you w-were g-g-going t-to m-make I-it." he was beyond crying and Randy wrapped him up and gave him a bear hug like he did at Wrestlemania 2 years earlier. "Johnny, babe, please stop crying I need to say something I have loved you since Wreslemania and never stopped loving you and I was afraid to tell you I didn't know what you would've thought and said.." "I have loved you since then too!" "Johnny, I want to date you and want you to move into my house when I get out." "Randy, I will!" they both hugged and kissed and Randy rocked him to sleep.

Randy was release 4 days later and John started moving in Randy's house with Hunter's and Stephanie's help since they lived right across from Randy. "Rand, I am so happy you are ok." "No more of that Johnny, we have a great rainbow ahead of us, we need to put that behind us." "Oh Rand I will try." he got teary eyed just thinking about it and Randy saw the sadness in his eyes so he told him to go dancing with him that night. "Rand, baby, I would love to but I can't dance." "I will teach you." all day long Randy and John were dancing with each other. That night came and John looked like he had been dancing for years. "Rand, you are an amazing teacher and dancer and you made me dance like I was born dancing." "Johnny, boy, I love you so much I couldn't see you sad around the house." "Randy, I won't get sad now that you are by my side." they hugged, kissed, and danced the night away.

1 month and 2 weeks later Randy knew he wanted John as his partner for life, he blindfolded him and drove him to the WWE Ring where they first fell in love with each other. He guided him to the stage but before he took the blindfold off he put "Voices" on and when he finally took the blindfold off, John looked surprised. "Randall, what are" Randy interrupted him, got down on one knee and proposed. "Johnny, baby, this is where we laid our eyes on each other, we fell in love here, you complete me John and I will do anything for you. Will you give me the honor of making you my partner?" "OH YES RANDY!" he screamed and jumped into his arms, they thought they were alone until they saw Matt Striker walking up to the stage. "Hey man congratulations! I knew you were in love with him ever since Mania." "Yes I did and you are invited to the wedding." "Thanks man tell me the date and I'll make it." "I tell you when we know for ourselves." "Ok night yall." John and Randy stayed there for another hour just hugging, and kissing.

John was in the house excited about the upcoming wedding when Randy came through the door. "John we have mail from Ted and Cody." "What does it say?" "They are getting married and heard we were and wanted to know if we would like to make it a double wedding." "Yes Randy I do!" he ran and hugged him. "I think you should call Cody and tell him the news." "Randy I will!" He called Cody and he was happy too. "John I knew yall were in love after Mania. Randy was so proud of you and always smiling when you Wrestled, the night Batista broke your neck he was so alone he was crying off and on, he wanted to kill Batista but me and Ted made sure he didn't" "I will always be his now." "Yes you will."

Randy and John called Matt and Hunter to tell them about the weddings, they called Matt first. "Hey Yall" "Hey Matt we are calling you to tell you we are getting married in a month at Cody's and Ted's wedding." "Ok thanks for telling me, I will defiantly come." "Ok well see you then." Next they called Hunter, "Hey bro what are you up to?" "Nothing much Steph just had another miscarriage and I am helping her through." "Oh I am sorry to hear that. I don't want to tell you happy news when yall are sad." "That will cheer us up what is it?" "Randy asked me to marry him and Ted and Cody wanted to know if we would want to get married at their wedding in a month and we said yes!" "Johnny, oops I mean John that is great news congratulations! Steph and I will be there for sure." "Ok thanks brother, I want to ask you to be my best man." "Ok Randy I will! Is John still on?" "Yes I am Hunter, you and Randy can both call me that now since he is with me. I'm sorry I snapped at you in the car that day." "I understand you wanted to make sure that your lover was alright." "Yes I did, he will always be my lover! Rand, baby, stop that we are still on the phone." "Johnny, I will let you go you sound like yall are busy. I will see yall later." "Ok bye!"

After they got off the phone John told Randy he couldn't wait to have his babies but he would have to wait. "That is fine baby, I will have you forever I can kiss and nibble on you all I want." "Yes Rand, all you want too, you can start now if you want." "I will start now!" he started to kiss and necking him, he kissed back and he picked him up and laid him softly on the bed. "I love you Johnny." "I love you too baby!" Soon after that they went to have cake. "Rand, can you wait to the wedding?" "No John, but it looks like we have to wait!" "Yeah we do." he started to kiss him but got cake in the face, he threw cake back at him. "Who said we have to wait to throw cake?" "Nobody did, now we have to get cleaned up." Randy took John to the bathroom and undressed him and cleaned him off. "Thanks baby but who will clean you up?" "I will!" "No, you won't, I will, you cleaned me up, now I will clean you." they started to laugh because Randy started to throw shampoo everywhere. When they got through playing Randy picked him up and they got in bed he laid him in his arms, John finally got him kiss. Randy watched him sleep and couldn't wait for a month to call him his own, he was going to dream about him that night.

The next day Randy woke up to the phone ringing he glanced at the clock it was 5:49am and Randy was worried, when he answered the phone he found out it was his mom. "Momma what's wrong?" "Baby, it's Michael he is in the hospital with liver failure." "Momma I will be up there around 7." "Ok your brother Nate is here now." When he hang the phone up he didn't have any emotions because when he was 5 his parents got divorced and his mom remarried to Michael, and he was always drunk when Randy was around and he was so afraid of him. 6:30 that morning he got dressed and went to fix John some breakfast then went to tell him that he had to go to the hospital. "Rand, I will be up around 8." "Ok John, please tell Hunt." "Ok Rand, I love you." "I love you too!" they kissed. When Randy got to the hospital his brother ran up to him. "Randy, dad is in bad shape, I am fixing to go test and see if I am a match for him." "Ok Nate, I don't know how to feel about him." "I know Randy, he was great to me." That made Randy mad "The only damn thing he did for me was feel my cereal bowl up with milk. I will be praying that you are a match." "Thanks.."

Hunter and John came up and saw how Randy was doing. "Hey baby how are you doing with your mom and brother?" "I am doing ok I guess I don't know how to feel." he kissed John. "How is Nate doing?" "Hunt, Nate is in breakdown mode he wants to save his dad so when he gets a new liver he can drink more and wreck that one. Nate doesn't know that he still drinks." "Oh Randy I don't know what to do?" "Join the club Hunt I just want to help my brother." "I know you do, have you gone to see Michael?" "No, will yall come with me?" "Sure baby I will." "Sure bro I will too."

All 3 went to see Michael, "Hey Rand, who is that pretty blonde beside you?" "Dad he is fixing to become my partner in a month." "Oh your mom told me but I was to drunk to remember." "Yeah, I know, your son is beating himself up hoping he can be a match so he can give you his liver." Randy got some emotions but not for Michael but for Nate. "Ok dad I am going to see if Nate is a match." "I'm sorry you didn't have a great childhood, it was my fault." "I don't need a damn thing or symphony from you, I have my partner John, and my best friend Hunter, but if you do find a liver I hope you can get help and live to see your grandchildren." "I'll quit Randy I know it will be hard but I'll make it I want to see my grandchildren." "Ok tell it to yourself not to me."

Randy found Nate in the bathroom crying. "Nate you alright?" "No Randy I am not a match for dad." "Nate I am sorry you should go have the time with dad." "Randy I-I can't see dad go. "Well Nate whataya want from me?" "Can you go see if you're a match for dad?" "I will do it to help you through him." "Randy thanks." Randy got his results by this time it was 3:00 pm. He went to show Nate the results. "Randy your not even his son and you're a match." "I know." Then he went to show John and Hunter. "John, do you think I should owe Michael my liver?" "No Randy you don't owe him anything, but do it if you want to." "John thanks for the help but I need to help my brother, I know if it happened to my dad Nate would do the same for me." "Ok baby tell Michael first." "I will." "I will be here for yall." Hunter told him. "Thanks Hunt."

Randy went in Michael's room and found Nate crying to his dad. Randy told Michael the news, "Dad, I need you to get ready for surgery." "What for?" "I found you a liver." "Really?" "Yeah mine." "No Randall, I will not take it from you, I took your childhood I don't want to take anything else." "You need to take it you only have an hour left to live and you are going to take it. I have a great brother that loves you very much that is why I am going to give you my liver."

20mins later Randy was fixing to go into surgery, "Rand, 3 months ago you were here, I will be waiting for you when you get out just like I did before." "Sorry about the wedding." "That is fine babe, Ted and Cody knows what is going on. I will have you forever so when you get feeling better that is when we will get married." "Thanks for telling them what is going on maybe I will heal quick." "Ha-ha!" "I love you Johnny." "Love you Rand!" They kissed a long 5 mins before they had to break it so Randy could go into surgery.

2 hours later John and Hunter were in the waiting room. John fell asleep on Hunter after worrying about Randy. The doctor came out and told Hunter the news. "If it is bad news don't wake Johnny up." "Hunter it is great news Randy is recovering rather quickly and Michael is too." "That is great can we see Randy now?" "Sure Hunter go ahead." Hunter didn't want to wake John he was sleeping peacefully. He picked him up and carried him to Randy. When he got in to see Randy, he was all looking fine. "Hunt, why are you carrying Johnny is he hurt?" "No, he just went to sleep after worrying about you." "Well bring him to me so I can hold him." "Are you strong enough?" "Yes Hunt I will be released tomorrow." "Wow!" "We don't have to change the wedding either." "Great!" John woke up in Randy's arms. "Hi honey you sleep well?" "Yes I did I was dreaming of you. Are you ok?" "Yes baby I will be released tomorrow." "Wow!" "Yeah and I will still marry you in a month." "Rand, I can't wait." "Me neither baby!" they finished the kiss they started 2 hours earlier. Randy's mom and brother interrupted them and Randy whispered to John they would finish it later. "Randy, thanks for doing it for dad. When you feel ok you want to see him with me?" "I'll go now." "Ok." "Babe, you can sleep in the bed it is warm and cozy for you." "Ok Rand I love you." "Back at you baby boy!" "Son you did a great thing today." "Thanks mom." They went to see Michael. "Randall, son I will make this up to you, I want to come to the wedding." "Ok dad please get some help." "I will, now you can leave if you want." "No dad I want to start a relationship with you." "I should've done it years ago." "I know, I will be the one to help you get through your addiction." He went to hug Michael. "Dad I love you." "I love you too son." they both smiled. "Call me when you get home, I am going home tomorrow." "Ok son, I will call you. You have a handsome partner." "Thanks he is sleeping now he was worried because I was in a coma in this hospital 3 months ago." "Son, I am sorry I wasn't here for you in that time or anytime.." "You can stop saying you're sorry you can look forward and make it positive." "Ok son." "Night dad I will stop in tomorrow morning."

The next day was great. Randy went to see how Michael was doing and he was getting around good. "Bye dad I will see you later." Ok son take care," "You too!" Randy and John finally got home after the shopping trip Randy took John on. "Rand, you are the sweetest and wonderful man I have every met." "And you are the cutest thang ever." Randy picked him up and kissed him like it was the last day of his life and put him softly on the bed. They both wrapped each other up and went to sleep in each other arms.

A week later Michael was discharged. "Dad you need to get help and fast." "That is where I am going. I am going to rehab." "That is great dad! We will be behind you the whole way." "I know yall will." "Ok let's get you going dad you will see plenty of us along the way." "I know and I can't wait till the wedding." "We can't either." They left and Michael was on his way to rehab.

The week of the weddings came Randy, his dad, and Michael was talking, "Dad I am glad I can see you this week at the wedding, where's Melinda?" "She had to stay home." "Oh. Michael I am so glad you got straightened out and we have a great relationship." "Me too Rand!" "I need to go see Ted and go over so things for the weddings." "OK I will see you again Saturday." Michael and Randy's dad said at the same time." "Ok yall bye." He went to go find Ted. Randy finally found Ted at the JC Penny's picking out clothes for the weddings, he joined in looking too when Randy said. "You finally got your boy after 2 years." "That ain't nothing I didn't wait around 5 years to finally ask him. Why were we so scarred to ask them earlier?" "I was afraid Coco would reject me, what about you?" "I was scarred that Johnny thought I only liked him as a brother." "Well now we need to keep that to ourselves." "I agree!"

Cody and John were talking about their honeymoons. "Co, my honeymoon will be magical." "Mine too!" they both laughed out loud. "Here come our men." "Yep, Rand, is so happy since he is with you." "Yea, I can see that too!" the men kissed their soon to be husbands. "Rand, what if we got some wrestlers together for the weddings?" "That will be great but yall better call them today so they can get here before Saturday." "Ok come on Co, we got to get busy calling." They called John Morrison, Mark Callaway and Shawn, Ric Flair, Heath Slater, Vince McMahon, Chris Jericho, and Jay and Adam and they will be at the weddings. Shawn will be John's best man and Hunter will be Randy's best man. Matt Striker will be Ted's best man and John Morrison will be Cody's best man.

The day of the wedding came and Shawn came in and talked to John. "So when are you and Randy going to start a family?" "We are going to start it soon." "Wow! Mark and I have been married 4 months and we are going to have a child soon." "I can see that." John put his hand on Shawn's growing belly. "I am so sorry I couldn't be there at your wedding, it was the day I found out that Randy was in a coma." "I know, don't cry on your wedding day. Randy is just fine." "I know every time I think about it I always get teary eyed." "While I am here do you want to go over your vows?" "Yes I will tell me what you think." "Ok go ahead." "Randy, baby since Wrestlemania 26 I knew that you were the only one for me. I saw those sexy blue eyes and fell in love. I didn't know how to say it , I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I am so glad you made it out of that coma 4 months ago. I would be lost if I lost you.. It  
has been 2 years since Mania and I know we'll have a great life together. Randall Keith Orton, I will always love you ." "Oh Johnny, your vows are so beautiful just like you, and you made me cry." Shawn told him.

Randy cried too at how beautiful John's vows were, he hoped his would live up to hers. "Johnny, darling, I started to fall in love with you at mania also, your bubbly face made me addicted. I didn't know how to tell you I loved you, which you would have thought I only loved you as a brother, so I couldn't tell you then. I am sorry too that it has taken me 2 years to express my love for you. John Felix Anthony Cena-Orton. I will always love you no matter what happens." They were married.

Michael and Elaine came up to them first. "Son that was beautiful." "Thanks dad, I am so glad I have a relationship with you." "Me too!" John was left with the family till Randy came back from giving the DJ something. 2 mins later Randy came back and asked John to dance. He didn't know till he started dancing he was dancing to Randy sing "I Don't Want to miss a thing" it made him a little teary eyed. "Johnny you ok?" "Yes I am just so glad I am finally home to you!" "Yes you are and I will never let you go." "I love you Rand." "I love you too baby!" Randy was off getting drinks and when he came back he saw John crying. "Baby what's wrong?" "Someone named Phil Brooks came by and told me that our marriage will never work out and you will be back with him." "Where is he now? I loved you longer than I loved him, I only dated hi, for a week, it was after Mania but that was only because you were dating Evan and I couldn't have you." "Oh baby, I love you so much, I know that Punk was jealous of me, and Michael told him to get out of here." "Thanks dad, it would've been ugly if I had come in." "Your welcome son, I love you and John so much I couldn't see yall hurt by him."

They told everyone bye and was off to Hawaii. They landed in Hawaii about 8 that night, Randy knew what he was about to do give John his love. Randy already knew that John wanted to start a family now and he is fixing to grant his wish. Randy stripped him down and started to love him. They made love till the sun came up. "Rand, honey I love it when you love me it was so great." "Johnny, baby, I will do this anytime if you let me." They kissed and got up to start the day.

They went to walk on the beach hand in hand. "Randy you look so amazing." "So do you." "Oh Rand!" John jumped onto Randy and kissed him. "While you are here, you can sit on my shoulders." "Are you sure they are strong enough?" "Yes they are strong enough for your little body." So John rode on his shoulders the whole afternoon,

2 weeks later they were back home in LA and Randy was in the gym and John was home taking a pregnancy test. He was pregnant! He couldn't wait till Randy got home so he could tell him. A few hours later Randy was home and John started running and yelling his name loudly. "Johnny, baby, I hear you are you hurt?" "No baby, I am so happy, I am pregnant!" "Oh, baby that is great news!" "I told you!" Randy picked him up and spun him around. "Rand, babe, please put me down." he put her softly on the floor but not until he kissed him. "How far along are you?" "A month." "I can't wait for 9 months to be up." "Me neither babe but it will go by fast." They called Hunter they couldn't wait for everyone to know. "Hey Rand, what up brother?" "Johnny and I have some news." "We are pregnant!" "Congratulations yall when is the baby due?" "8 months." "Right around Randy's birthday." "Hunt, it is around my birthday I was so thrilled that I forgot about that." "Yep I always remember my friend's birthdays. Steph and I will be over soon." "Ok!" Randy and John called everyone in WWE, they found out that Shawn and Mark had a baby girl named Rose, they looked at the clock and it was midnight they went to bed shortly after. The next day they forgot that they didn't call Ted and Cody, so they called them. "Oh John you and Randy will be great parents, I also have some news too, Ted and I are expecting too!" "Co, that is great we will have kids that are close in age." "Yes they will I am 8 months along what about you?" "1 month." "It will go by fast." "I know and Rand, and I would like yall to be our children's godparents." "We love to!" "Great I love you Co!" "Love yall too!" the phone call ended

A month past and John was 2 months along and he and Randy were going to see what they were having, before they left to go to the hospital they heard that Cody had his baby, a boy named Richard. 20 mins later they were in the doctor office and they found out they were having twin boys. Randy was so excited he hit the roof, he picked John up and hugged him. "Ok babe that is enough." "Sorry about that baby, I am so excited." "Me too!"

5 months later Randy was in the gym and he heard the song "Once in a Lifetime" and he started to think about John and the babies. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down but couldn't he thought John was in labor and had the boys but had lost both of them and he was just hanging on, they were both heartbroken. Randy got out of that nightmare fast enough he couldn't handle putting his kids in the ground he went home to John and all the way home that nightmare kept replaying in his head, he couldn't take it anymore he let out tears. John saw him in the car bawling so he came over to the car. "Babe, what's wrong?" Randy told him. "Rand, you can see that I am still pregnant." "Yes I do and I love you!" "I love you too." "Johnny I can't stand it if anything happened to you or the babies." "Randy please stop, I will meet you in bed." "Ok baby I will be there in a minute." they both kissed..

It was Randy's birthday also 5:47am when John started having sharp back pains, he walked to the kitchen and back to the bedroom hoping that it would help but didn't. "Randy, wake up the babies are coming." he woke up put his clothes on and started packing. "Randy, there is a bag already pack by the door and please calm down." He found the bag and hurried John to the car the got to the hospital 10 mins later. " Randy, I am afraid." John said with tears streaming down his face "Johnny, you are going to be alright. 20 mins later John was all ready to push and bring life to their twin boys, he held on to Randy's hand to him it felt like he was going to break it but he didn't care. He looked at John, he was in so much pain and he was screaming and hollering he had never heard him in that much pain before. He silently prayed that his nightmare didn't come true. Randall Anthony Orton came first at 7:18 am and Keith Robert Orton came at 7:21 am. Randy and John had tears of joy in  
their eyes. "Johnny, this has been the greatest birthday ever and I just thought of this my boys and I are all born in the 7 am." "Rand, that is right I forgot." "John I am so proud of you I love you so very much." he said through his tears. Keith had John's features blond hair and blue eyes, Randall Jr had brown hair and those die hard baby blue eyes that his father seduced him with, they both had freckles all over their body like their fathers did. John called them their love dots. The nurse weighed both babies Randy Jr was 6lbs 3ozs and Keith was 6 lbs and 7ozs. "Randy go and see where they are taking our babies." "Ok baby, I love you." "I love you too!"

The boys were 2 months old and in the middle of the nights Randy would sing to them and when he went to sleep John got up and saw his 2 little angels and told them stories of him and John. 2 am one morning Randy woke up to the smell of smoke. "Johnny, get up the house is on fire." "Randy get the babies." "Here take them I will lower yall down then I will." John and the babies got down safely. After Randy started to get some stuff the fire was in the bedroom. John prayed that Randy would get out he was yelling, "Hurry Randy." he was crying and shaking, he was glad Hunter and Steph came over to comfort him, he was thinking he was about to lose him again. Randy finally got out without being hurt. "Randy, if you would've died I would've killed myself." "Shush babe, don't say that I didn't die. Johnny I know who did this it was Punk." "Yes babe, you are right I seen him today around here he was seeing the kids." Punk had hated John, and he got arrested that  
night and charged with arson and attempting murder.

2 weeks went by and Randy, John, and the babies were set up in their new house, Cody's and Ted's house. Randy and John were looking forward to Elaine's and Michael's visit to see the babies for the first time. "John, you and Randy have beautiful children." Michael said smiling. "Dad you can hold them they won't break." John said. So they were holding the boys and told Randy, John,Ted,and Cody to go enjoy themselves for a while they were going to baby sit. So they went dancing.

4 days later Randy woke up to the phone ringing. "Hello" "Randy, Michael I-is d-dead." "Whoa, mom just take it easy and calm down." "Randy, he went out last night he didn't say where I thought maybe to see yall, but no I heard from a police officer that he is in the hospital and that he got in a car wreck and died at the scene and the bad thing is he was drinking." The last word almost got Randy, Michael was drinking. No he couldn't have heard right. "You said drinking?" "Yes baby." "Momma I told him to stop or something like this would've happened. I guess he didn't listen." "I haven't told Nate can you come tell him please? Michael told me last night that he loved to see the boys and he couldn't wait to spoil them but he can't now." No he sure couldn't. Randy thought. He got emotional. "I loved him for almost 2 years and now he is gone and never see his grandchildren again. We will meet you at the  
hospital soon. Why does everything bad happen to us?" "I guess that's the way it goes." "Yea but I didn't tell him I loved him or even a goodbye." "I know baby, but he knew you loved him. He loved you very much too. When they got to the hospital Nate came to ask them, "Why are we here?" "I have some bad news, dad died this morning he was drinking and crashed his car into a tree." Nate was crying so hard that he couldn't control himself, he and Randy talked for a few mins then they went to the mall to pick some clothes out for the funeral.

2 days later was the funeral, Randy cried in the middle of "Amazing Grace" when he sang it he remembered the great memories he had with Michael over the last 2 years. "I am sad too, now Randy J and Keith won't know their grandpa." "I know babe" Randy said through his tears.

2 years later it was Randy's and the boy's birthdays, Randy turned 27 and the boys turned 3. "Happy Birthday Daddy" the boys shouted to him. "Happy Birthday to yall too!" "Oh yea we kind of forgot." they went down to see Cody and Ted. Ted was asleep but not Cody and Richard. Richard told Keith and Randy J he wanted his daddy to look like Randy, so the boys took some of Cody's baby oil and put it on Ted, then they colored some designs on him to make it look like tattoos. "There he looks like daddy now." Randy J told his cousin. 5 mins later Ted woke up and screamed, "What the hell is all over me?" Keith and Randy J went running to Cody. "Uncle Coco, Uncle Teddy mean." "Ted why are you cursing for?" "Cody don't you see what's all over me?" "Yes I do you look like Randy now!" he told him laughing

The next day was Randy J's and Keith's first day of school, John walked them since it was a beautiful day. He wanted Randy to go with them but he was at the gym and he understood. He had just left the children at school and was walking home when he saw Hunter swerving all over the road he tried to get out of his way but couldn't Hunter had hit him. Hunter got out of his truck crying, "John please wake up, I didn't mean to hit you I have been a wreck for 2 weeks." "H-Hunt d-don't let me d-die, call Randy and tell him I-I l-love h-him and f-for h-him t-to t-take c-care o-of the k-kids." he choked. "John you won't die, and I am calling Randy right now." "Hunter I am so s-scared." "Me too Johnny, please d-don't close y-your e-eyes." he looked down at him he already closed his eyes. "J-Johnny p-please w-wake u-up, I-I a-am s-so s-sorry." Hunter cried and called Randy.

Randy heard his phone buzzing and looked down and saw Hunter was calling him, "I wonder what wants." he answered it and heard Hunter crying. "R-Randy, I-I'm s-sorry." "Hunt what's wrong?" "J-Johnny, I-I was s-swerving a-all over the road, I have been a wreck since the miscarriage 2 weeks ago." "Slow down, what about Johnny?" "I-I-I h-hit him, he was walking home from school, I am taking him to the h-hospital now." "HUNTER, y-you d-did w-what." Randy choked back his tears. "I-I am s-sorry R-Randy, he I-is in sleep mode and won't w-wake u-up." "I am coming up there right now." "Ok I will call Steph to go get the boys and stay home with them." That brought another problem up how could he tell the boys what had happened to their father.

They were at the hospital and the doctor told them that John was in a deep coma and they didn't see him making it out. Randy got down on his knees and prayed and cried. "Rand, I will be here for you." "Thanks Hunt I guess this is what Johnny went through when I was in a coma." "Yes it was." "Hunt I need to tell you that this isn't your fault, it wasn't anybody's fault." "Randy it's my fault I should've watched where I was going." "Hunt come here, this isn't your fault quit blaming yourself." They were both hugging and crying together.

The last 3 day were hard on Randy and Hunter, Keith and Randy J were at home staying with Ted and Cody, but they wanted to come see John. Randy was thinking what he was going to say to their son's about John, he got down on his knees and prayed. _Lord please give me the courage and strength for telling the boys what happened to their father._ When he got back up and wiped his tears away he say his 2 boys looking sad at him. "Daddy why you crying?" Keith asked. "I not crying baby that is just water." Randy J wandered to see his father in bed, "Daddy why is papa here is he gonna die?" he said tears. "No baby papa is going to be just fine." Randy wrapped the boys up and hugged them and told them that their father was sleeping. "He has been sleeping for a long time he must have been tired." Keith said. Then Keith asked the same question as his brother just asked, "Is papa going to die daddy? Papaw was here and he died." Randy remembered that they were up there when they went to see Michael the night he died. "Uncle Coco is here to get yall I will see yall later, love yall." "Love you too daddy." they told him then they went over to John and said, "Night papa I hope you get rested and wake up really soon." Randy had tears welling up but he couldn't cry in front of his boys. Cody walked in and whispered, "You need to stay here with Johnny, he needs you. The boys will be ok. We will be praying for yall." "Ok thanks Cody." Randy was at the end of John's bed as he started singing. "Baby I will never give up on you." he told John while crying, the reality sat in on him that he might not pull through and he got teary eyed as he prayed. _Lord if you are going to take my Johnny boy away from me and the children please give me the strength to raise the kids he and I were raising them. I love him so much I can't see him suffer anymore so if you are going to take my him away please do it quick and fast." _Randy heard the beeping sounds and he knew John was gone from him, he cried and said, _"Lord thank you for not letting him suffer anymore." _"What are you talking about?" John asked him. "Baby boy you're alive." Randy said with tears streaming down his face. "What are you talking about I was alive all this time." "I thought you were gone, I heard the beeping." "Babe you are just imagining stuff." "Well maybe I am but I don't know." "Rand, can you get me out of this bed so I can hug and kiss you?" "Yes baby, I can" he took the IV's out of his arm and the beeping came back. "Randy you can't do that." a nurse told him as she quickly came into the room. "He's all better." "Well I guess I can go get the doctor and let him look him over see." the doctor gave him an ok look and released him. "Baby I am so glad I didn't have to wait 2 weeks for you to wake up, I wouldn't have survived without you." "See what I mean when you were in the coma and you came out." "Yes baby I do understand why you were that way. I love you Johnny." "I love you too!" Randy called Hunter and told him to meet him at home he needed to tell him something. When Randy and John was in the house everyone cheered. "PAPA, PAPA, your awake." John ran up and picked his boys up. "I will never leave yall again." he told him. That night Randy was glad to get his baby home, he carried him to bed. "Rand, baby I have missed your love please give it to me." "Ok darling whatever you want." "I want it bad, I want to add to the family tonight." "Are you sure you are ok." "Yes Rand. I need you." he gave him all of his love that night.

2 months later on their anniversary John gave Randy a huge surprised, "Baby come here." he put his hand on his growing belly. "John are you pregnant?" "Yeah baby I am." "What do you think we will have this time around?" "I doesn't matter to me whatever we have it will be loved so very much." "Yes it will be baby. Randy kissed him and his belly like as if he was gone away and just got back home.

2 months later they found out it was going to be another boy. "Johnny we will have a great legacy to carry on." "Yes we will." they called up Hunter and told him that they wanted him to be the baby's godfather along with Ted. "Ok Randy I love to!" What are yall going to name him?" "Not sure yet.." "Tell me when yall are at the hospital so I can come meet my godson." "I will Hunt."

5 months later Randy called Hunter to meet them at the hospital John was having the baby. They named him Hunter Paul Orton. John and Randy picked it out and named him after their best friend. "Rand one more baby and that will be all ok?" "Ok baby you birthed 3 beautiful kids and if you want one more your wish will be granted." Ted and Cody's house would be full. Randy and John lived there with Keith, Randy J, now Hunter, and soon to be Cody's baby Maria.

2 weeks later Hunter Orton died, from SIDS and Randy and John were heartbroken. Hunter said to them, "You should've named him something else." "That wouldn't have mattered Hunt, he was so sick." "Well I know but I was so attached to him." "I know we all were." "John is going to have another baby so yall will be fine, I was pretending that he was my and Steph's." "Hunt I am so sorry but we are going to miss our son too."

A year later Maria was 6 months old and John was having his last baby he prayed he wouldn't lose it. "It's a girl!" the nurse told them. John was so overwhelmed the ultrasounds said the baby was going to be another boy he couldn't talk so Randy named the baby "Joann Kristian Orton." 2 years later they found out that Hunter and Stephanie finally had a baby, a boy and named his Paul Hemsley Jr.

20 years went by so fast, Keith came home and told his parents that he married Maria Dibiasi and they would become grandparents soon." "Oh." Randy and John said at the same time. Then a few days later Joann came home and told them that she married Paul Hemsley Jr. and they were going to be parents soon. That was the best news so far that they got, but would Christmas day change it?

A J was in Iraq on his 2nd tour and was supposed to come home for Christmas, but 2 days before Christmas day 2 soldiers came and knocked on the door and Randy answered it. "Mr. Orton may we please come in?" "Sure my husband is cooking some dinner for my son's homecoming where is he?" "We have some bad news." John came in the room with tears in his eyes. "Mr. and Mr. Orton we want to thank your son he was a true hero." "Oh my god." Randy said through his tears, and said silently to himself without saying it out loud. _"I no he lived in hell every single day so I asked oh God was there some way I could take his place? Will he think he's all alone when there's no one to hold his hand and you are far away. I miss you son, I love you Randy J." _"We are very sorry for your loss your son died 2 days ago." By this time John and Randy were both bawling now, Keith and Joann both heard their parent's cries so they ran down the stairs. "What wrong papa?" Keith asked John. "Honey Randy J I-is d-dead." "No he can't be I won't believe it, I seen him 2 days ago." "No Joann that was his angel." Randy told his daughter. 3 days later Randy J was buried between his grandpa Orton and Paul Jr,, he will be with his brother now, he was only 23.

2 years has past since that horrible day and Keith and Joann become parents and Randy and John were grandparents to Cody Orton and Pauline Hemsley. "Hey Pauline, you might not know me now but you will baby girl." Randy told 13 month old Pauline. "Hey daddy, I think Pauline looks like you with all her freckles and brown hair." "Yeah, but she also has features of you too!" "Daddy I remember when me and Randy J were babies, Papa told us that you almost died." Keith said. "Yes I almost did and so did your papa." "Oh what happened?" "I was thinking about your papa and I was in a car wreck and I was in a coma and your papa stayed by me for 14 days then I woke up and I stayed by him for almost 30 year, he almost died when he got hit, he was in a coma for 3 days." "Baby what are you talking about?" "Nothing dear." "Wow I have never heard that story before." Joann said. "I know your papa didn't tell you because he was shaken up after Paul died." "Who was Paul?" "Jojo that was your brother he died before you were born." "Oh I didn't know that either."

3 months later John and Randy celebrated their 30 year anniversary. "We have been married 30 years already I wonder how many years we have left with each other." "Don't talk like that we have many more." The next day Randy had some disturbing news he had brain cancer. John couldn't believe it Randy was dying just like he was 30 years ago. John was crying and praying that Randy would beat cancer but he didn't think he would. "Johnny babe don't cry I will beat this just like 30 years ago." "I sure hope so I don't know what to do without you."

9 months later John was going to wake Randy for breakfast but found him dead. He was so heartbroken, he through himself over him and cried. "Oh baby I will join you soon." Randy was 53 years old. John couldn't be away from him long he wrote a letter to their kids saying, _**"I love yall very much me, daddy, Randy J, Paul, Uncle Ted, and Uncle Cody will be watching yall from heaven. Have a great live and we'll see yall again one day. Love Papa."**_ he found some pills of Randy's and took them, he joined Randy 30 mins later. He went to see him on the green grass in heaven, he told him he couldn't live without him, also they needed to fly with the rest of the family to go tell Joann, Keith, Paul Jr and Sr, and Maria that they are all safe in heaven. They flew with their perfect wings along with Ted and Cody who died 2 months before in a car wreck.


	2. Angel Visits and Wrestling Tapes

**Note: 2 years after John and Randy died, they came back to visit their family.**

It has been 2 years since John and Randy drifted away from their family. Joanne and Keith had more children, Keith had Cody Orton, which was 5, Randy Orton the 3rd whom was 3 and Jonathon Orton who was 1 ½ . Joann had Pauline who was 5, and Joanie who was 2. Oh how Joanne wished she could see her parents and wished they were alive to watch their grandchildren grow up, she knew that they were watching over them from heaven. She didn't know she was about to have a surprise coming to her.

Paul Jr came into the room carrying and sleeping Joanie he told Joann that they had some company. "Who are they dear, I am not up to visiting?" "Babe, I know you would visit these." she saw her parents. "Papa, daddy!" she screamed with tears running down her face. "Oh baby, it's alright papa's here!" Randy said as he scooped her in his arms. "I am papa, I am just overwhelmed." "I know dear, we missed you too." John said as he came over to kiss her.

"Mommy who are these people?" Pauline asked. "That is your grandpa and granddad." "Really?" "Yeah baby." "I 'member you I think." "We always talked and spoiled you when you were a baby." "Oh." "Joann," John started to talk to his daughter. "Joanie looks just like you." "Daddy, I named her after you in a way, I was so afraid after yall left and I had my miracle child, she came 2 months early and was dying." "We are sorry that we left yall but I couldn't live without your papa." "I know and I knew you were going to be all depressed and suffering so it was a good thing you left. Keith has some people for yall to meet."

Keith hugged them and said, "I have 2 new grandkids for yall to meet." "Go get them bud." Randy said as he tickled John and made him laugh. Keith brought in his bunch and Randy the 3rd asked, "Daddy who is this he looks like me?" "Randy this is your grandpa and the other man is your granddad." "Oh hi, grandpa and granddad." "Aw Keith, he is adorable." John said as he picked Randy up into a hug." "He sure is cute son, he takes after me!" Randy and John were playing with their grandkids when Randy J, Cody and Ted came flying in.

"Hey brother, I miss you so much." Joann started to say. "I missed you too lil sis." "I remember the night when you told me that you we in heaven and I didn't tell dad or papa so that Christmas morning I tried not to believe you were gone." "Ok that is enough about dying lil girl, go get our buddies rounded up." "OK we will." "Good we need to spend some time with our grandkids."

After Joann, Keith, and Paul left Randy and John were singing to the children. "Oh Johnny boy, Joann and Keith have beautiful children just like we did." Randy said as he kissed John. "Oh yuck grandpa, I see momma and daddy do that all the time, not you too." Pauline said while she giggled. "Baby, I just show how much I love your granddad." "Oh, well can yall do it someplace else like momma and daddy does." "No baby, we need to stay in here with yall." "Well ok, but just kiss or I'll have to tell on yall." "Ok baby, just go play and I promise we will just kiss." Randy said to his granddaughter. "Wow, she's smart." John said and he necked Randy. "Hey now you heard her just kissing, not that." "Oh baby." John said with his puppy dog eyes.

30 mins later Joann, Keith and Paul Jr were back with John Morrison, R-Truth, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Christian and Edge, and Paul Sr. they all lived in the neighborhood. "Ok yall, I am going to put in some DVDs in the player." Randy told his friends and family. "Before I play this I want to tell yall, that this is 2 years before I married John and we were in love with each other then yall might see that, I know that Christian and Edge and Paul knew I love John. One more thing 4 months before I married John I was in a bad wreck, Paul Sr. called him and he didn't know if I would make it or not, I was in a coma for 2 week and he was there with me for 14 long days and never gave up on me or lose his faith. Since that is out of the way there are our Wrestling tapes, some of them we had many matches but these are our favorites. I loved to rough house with him." "In some of these Uncle Ted and Uncle Cody are in them too." John said as he got comfortable on Randy, laying on his chest as Randy put his arms around him.

The first match was when Randy and John were fighting each other at summerslam, and John won, they watched all the blowjobs and hugs and kisses and Joann said, "Wow yall were really in love, I wish I could have been there." "Oh darling that was a great night." John said while he kissed Randy. The next match was when John had to battle the Nexus, "This is the match where I came out and helped John battle with them. Heath I am glad you and Justin got out while you could." "Yeah Randy we were too." Justin said. The next match was the Pillow and Bed match, where John won and Randy got mad at Michael. "Oh yall were so hot there." Joann said as she had drool coming down her mouth." "Dear, your papa put the moves on me before the match started so I just had to get him back." John said as Randy cupped his hands around John's package. "That was a dumb match." Edge and Christian said together." "Why don't yall just leave?" Paul Sr. said. "Fine we will." Nobody knew Christian and Edge were killed in car wreck, they kept on watching the matches until Edge and Christian drifted in. "I thought yall left?" Randy said. "We were killed." "Well I guess we have to make room for yall in our mansion."

"Papa, Dad, how did yall know yall were meant to be?" "Easy Jojo, the day of the wreck, I was going to call John, 32 years ago I knew he was the one for me. After I came out of my coma, the first think I saw was him, I knew he was the only one I wanted and loved." "Oh babe, I knew you were for me too." John said as cried just thinking of that time. "So 4 months later I married Johnny at Ted's and Cody's wedding, and had 4 beautiful children and now we have 5 beautiful grandchildren. We would to love to see yall again real soon. Goodbye and we'll see yall later."

In a flash they were gone, Joann kept on watching the DVDs of her parents and the next thing she knew she was in bed with Paul Jr. "I am so glad your family came to visit." Kris said. "Me too!"


	3. Heaven Calls

**NOTE: Will Randy and John have their friends join them in heaven or will it be the family and friends?**

"Momma, I want to see Grandpa and Granddad again." Pauline said as she and Joann were watching the wrestling tapes John and Randy brought to them a month earlier which seemed like years ago to Joann. "I want to see them too baby but remember they are in heaven watching over us." "Yes, momma." "I know you miss them, I miss them too but through these tapes we can make believe that they are here with us."

Paul Jr. came in the room in tears. "Babe what's wrong?" Pauline ran out of the room to go see Joanie, she didn't know what was happening. "Joann, dad died this morning." "Oh Paul, we'll miss him so much, I remember when he came over to the house he never knocked on the door he just came through." "Yeah, I remember hearing about that." Keith came in the room and said, "Paul I heard about your dad, me and Mariah wants you to know that we are here for you." "Thanks Keith, he can now join John and Randy and the rest of his friends." "Yeah I am glad dad will have his buddies in heaven with him and mom." "Joann, I think we better go tell the girls about their grandfather." "Yeah we should." When they got in the room with Pauline and Joanie, Pauline asked, "Daddy what's wrong?" "Baby, papaw went to heaven with granddad and grandpa." "No daddy, I sawed him, he was playing with me just a few minutes ago." Joann had tears in her eyes Pauline just reminded her of when Randy Jr. died. "Baby that was papaw's angel." Keith told her." "Angel?" "Yeah Papaw angel." "He is a pretty angel daddy."

Paul Sr. was buried 3 days later with his family and friends surrounded saying goodbye. John Morrison and Shawn were the only living friends he had left. "Paul, your father will be greatly missed." "Yeah he will." Paul went to go talk on behalf of his family. "Dad, you will and always be my hero, I will miss you everyday. My family had the experience what a great father and friend you were. Goodbye dad, tell John and Randy hello from us. I'll see you again one day." Joann was holding back tears but she could hold them back any longer. "Babe that was a beautiful speech." "Thanks baby." Joanne was next to talk. "Paul, you were like an uncle to me, I remember you were always at the house with dad and papa everyday. I will miss you but I know you, dad, papa, will be watching over us. See you again one day, love you dad." she was crying before she got through with the speech. "You did great babe." Paul Jr. told her as he hugged her. "I need to go wash my face off I will be back in a min babe."

She was in the restroom still crying. "Hey baby," she heard a voice and turned around and saw Paul Sr. "You and Paul did a great speech about me today. I will go join your parents now, see you later, love you Joann, tell Paul made me a proud papa about joining the business and the speech today." "I will dad, bye." she ran out of the room and went to tell Paul. "Baby, I just saw your dad." "Huh?" "Yeah, he told me that you did him proud about joining the company and the speech today." "You were the one that did the best speech." "No babe, you did." "I know, but you had more time with him about 4 years more." "It doesn't matter about that babe, he was your father."

Shawn was the next to go about 2 weeks after Paul, he had cancer and Paul was there helping him through it but when Paul died Shawn just gave up. Joann, Paul Jr. the kids, Keith and Mariah and the kids, and John Morrison were on a plane going to the funeral. It was an ok trip to Texas but on the way back to Connecticut was another story, the plane went down in Missouri with no survivors.

The next thing Joann saw was her parents staring at her. "Daddy, how did I get here?" Paul Jr. answered her question before John did. "Babe, the plane was hijacked." John had a flashback, September 11th 2001 the twin towers were crashed into, the planes were hijacked, his uncle died a hero that day at ground zero. Now the rest of his family that was still alive is now dead and now home.

"Papaw, grandpa, granddad." Pauline shouted, when she saw Paul Sr. John and Randy. "Hey baby girl, now we can see yall grow up." Randy said. Randy Jr. cane out to see the family. "Momma, who is him?" Pauline and Joanie asked. "Babies, this is your uncle Randy he died a hero." "Oh." "Jojo who are these little cuties?" "These are mine and Paul's children. Joanie and Pauline." "You have a beautiful family." Randy JR said.

Ted and Cody came in and started talking. "It's good to see yall again." Cody said. "We were fixing to come visit again." Ted said. "Well yall don't have to visit anymore, we are home." "Yes yall are." Randy said as he pulled her into a hug."

"Papa, I am so glad we are home." 'Baby girl why don't you come over here so I can hold you in my arm, you won't hurt me." "Ok papa." she went to Randy and fell in his arms like she did when she was a little girl. She fell asleep while Randy was singing her asleep, she woke up when John came woke her and Randy up to eat."

After the supper they had some visitors. It was Evan and Chris Jericho. "Hey yall what are yall up too, can't yall see Paul Sr. and me and Johnny boy are trying to enjoy our family?" "Yeah we can see." Chris said in a cocky mood while Evan tried to calm him down while rubbing his shoulders. "Well me and Chris just wanted to tell yall that we are dating." "Wow!" John and Randy said at the same time because the whole time they knew them in the company that hated each other.


End file.
